


Ten Things About a Morningstar

by speed_rac3r



Series: Obey Me!: Adrien x Lucifer [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Side Story, Trans OC (FTM)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: Adrien writes 10 things about his lover, Lucifer.
Relationships: Adrien/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Obey Me!: Adrien x Lucifer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. "A Morningstar insists on keeping a pristine image."

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up, this is a ten-chapter short story side project, so updates on this fic may not be as frequent as the others. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy! ^^
> 
> I used this: https://lingojam.com/DemonicLanguageTranslator which seems to be based off a Deviantart post someone made years ago (https://www.deviantart.com/zzkronicherozz/journal/Demonic-language-rules-and-translation-301371357). The confusing, and looks like it can't be pronounced alphabet fit for what I imagined for the demon language of this AU (Demoniac), so hence me picking it.

It wasn't unknown to Adrien that Lucifer always took a bit while getting himself ready for the day. Usually, he'd sleep through it all — the ruffling of the towel, the sound of a blow-dryer turning on then off ... on and then off ... on and then off, for usually six times — maybe eight if Lucifer was _really_ making sure things were in order for the day—and then the sound of the drawer opening as he quietly dug for his comb. At least, Adrien could only assume it was a comb — not that Lucifer's hair was super thick to begin with.

But he often wondered, _why_? Shouldn't his boyfriend's love be enough to compensate a bad hair day? Yes, Lucifer was the president of the student council, but it's not like he should be going through such lengths to maintain himself — work smarter not harder!

One late morning, upon hearing the noise of Lucifer shifting in the bed as he stood up, Adrien decided he would follow him. He would follow him into the bathroom and watch, maybe then he'd understand why the demon insisted on his upkeep. And so, the moment the _click_ of the bathroom switch could be heard, Adrien shuffled groggily out of bed; grunting as forced himself to slide off and head over to the bathroom. When he opened the door, the demon had already begun slipping off his boxers; just about to head into the shower.

“I had a feeling you'd show up.” Lucifer replied as soon as he saw his partner enter. “You wear your emotions so easily on your sleeve, I genuinely wonder how Asmo _hasn't_ pulled a few pranks on you.”

“Just 'cause I'm expressive doesn't mean I'm naive,” Adrien huffed, leaning against the wall and blowing his stray bed head out from his face. “But yeah. I was just wanting a snapshot— you know, like a day in the life of a living peacock~”

“Very funny.”

A sleepy chuckle escaped from Adrien as he felt the demon nudge him on the shoulder as he began taking off his boxers, “Hey, heyyy!”  
  
  
Immediately, as Lucifer was about to head into the shower, he dashed over to the door and blocked it with his arm, “C'mon, at least lemme do this to get a better understand of why you go through a damn routine every day.”

Lucifer flashed him a small smirk before gently moving his human's arm out of the way, “Very well, but be a good dog, and keep your hands to yourself.” He then kissed Adrien's hand, “I already spoiled you last night.”

He blushed, “ ... Fineee. Only because I know if I'm good you'll spoil me again, though~”

“And you presume I'll spoil you now, with that attitude?”

The shower door shut and Adrien took a seat on the floor as Lucifer turned on the water. He saw him grab what looked like some kind of shampoo and began lathering it in his hands, “ ... Yes.”

As the demon began combing his hands through his hair and scrubbing, he replied with a huff, “You're sorely mistaken then.”

  
“Hehe, _sore._ ”

“ _Adrien.”_

“Hey, at least I don't mark you up using a damn crop!”

Another moment of silence passed between them, and Adrien found himself studying the way Lucifer meticulously soaked up his hair with the scrub.

“What're you washing up?”

“It's not a shampoo, Adrien.”

“Then, what is it?”

The demon was silent for a moment as he finally put his head under the running water, the suds dripping down from his head all the way to his torso, “It's...” He paused. “ ... I seem to have forgotten the English word for it.”

“Uhhh...” Adrien blanked for a moment. “Can you say it Demoniac? I have been trying to learn a bit of since it's the common language used here.”

“I doubt you'll know it.”

“Try me!”

“...” Lucifer sighed, “ _Sejdnhnejlg_.”

“Um...” Adrien closed his eyes, trying to remember. “That's... oh! Cond—no wait that's not condom—cond-something! OH! Conditioner!”

“Consider me impressed.” Lucifer laughed as he continued washing out the conditioner from his hair. “But yes, that's the word.”

“ ... Can't you just, you know?” Adrien did a furious scrubbing motions towards his hair. “Like do a quick scrub and be on with it?”

“No, Adrien, that's not how hair care should be done.”  
  
  
“I mean, I'm just trying to get out my dandruff so I don't see the point in—”

“Adrien,” The demon cut him off. “If I am to be presenting myself in front of the whole council, my brothers, Diavolo, and even _you_ , I need to ensure my hair is in the best condition it can be.”

“So you're telling me you're literally going in here, at eleven in the morning, even though your hair ain't greasy or nothing ... to go put conditioner in your hair?”

“I would like to correct you that I am not using shampoo this time since I already used it yesterday.”

“I still don't get it.” He shook his head. “Why bother... like being so meticulous about it?”

The demon grabbed body wash and began lathering himself, “Adrien, don't you have something you put your best effort into?”

“Yeah, being a good boyfriend, and being there for the people I love.”

“And you do a bit of a routine to ensure that, yes?”

“ ... Yes.”

“Then, consider this my version of that.” Lucifer concluded, setting one of his legs on the corner of the shower to properly scrub his thigh and calf. “I put my best effort into my appearance so I do not look like slum you picked off of South Karma street, and I convey my image to others properly. And since I want to be seen as pristine, regardless of the scenario, then I will continue to do this.”

“But,” He still protested, not understanding him. “Isn't it unnecessary? It's not... like, aren't you putting yourself through so much work all for nothing? It's not like everyone's gonna wonder what your hair was like when you turn to dust, right?”

“No, but it'll be one of the things they'll remember me for, won't they?”

“Yeah, but I still don't quite get it.” Adrien frowned. “I get that it's important to you and it's just part of you, but I don't fully understand it.”

“Exactly like how I do not fully understand,” Having finished the lower half of his body, Lucifer was now scrubbing the upper part of his body. “Why you are so nonchalant about your appearance and your lack of tact, yet you get on your hands and knees when it comes to relationships.”

“...” He was silent, before huffing, “Fine, I know you've got your point there too.”

A few minutes later, and Lucifer turned off the water. Noticing Adrien was in the way, he prompted him, “Move back, Adrien, I need room to open the door.”

“For the record,” Adrien grunted as he stood back up and moved away from the door. “I am only _not_ trapping you in the shower because I'm here to observe you! Because if I could, I totally would right now.”

“Oh, and I should feel so _honored_ to not experience a body block from my dog~” Lucifer grinned as he stepped out of the shower, and draped a nearby, hanging towel onto his head. Adrien felt his face flush and his hairs raise straight up; seeing Lucifer fully naked like this, even if they'd already had their fun last night... how could he _not_ get a little aroused?

“Yeah...only, uh,” He couldn't look at his partner straight in the eye. “Only observing.”

He narrows his eyes slyly at him, “I shall hold you to that.”

Although a bit antsy, Adrien managed the last two hours watching Lucifer dry his body, slip on a new pair of boxers, blow-dry his hair, and use a handful of combs to style his hair into the appearance everyone and Adrien himself had grown so accustomed to. Though he was still confused why anyone would go through such means for something that he, himself, considered trivial-- Adrien found himself at least appreciating one thing.

Every so often, Lucifer would turn to him, “How do I look?”

“I've said it once, and I'll say it again,” Adrien stared at him in seriousness. “You could have a bed head and I would always see you as the shining Morningstar I love.”

“I do not doubt that for an instant, Adrien,” The demon walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. “But hearing it from the one thing I treasure the most, no matter how many times you say it, will always be 'the icing on the cake'.”

And, with that, Adrien at least grew to find the habit a little endearing even if he'd never fully understand it. He decided he'd make it his new morning routine to follow Lucifer into the bathroom and just watch him; because even if he could never wrap his head the demon's routine, he didn't need to.

Once the two had gone about their typical weekly day, Adrien then sat on Lucifer's bed — furiously scribbling away in a spare notebook he had. As the demon stepped out from his closet, he sat down beside his partner and leaned onto him, looking at his writing, “Oh my, in Dutch? Are you writing a love letter to me?”

“No, but it is about you.” Adrien answered. “Starting from tonight, I'm gonna write something about you — ten things, to be exact.”

“How endearing.” Lucifer purred before placing his hand on Adrien's non-dominant wrist. “And why ten?”

“It's a good number, that's all,” The human wrote down the last sentence before closing the notebook and tossing it aside. “And since I'm done, that means nine more to go.”

“And what have you written for the first entry?”

“What I've learned today,” Adrien wrapped his arms around Lucifer, and straddled him. “ _A Morningstar insists on keeping his pristine image._ ”


	2. "A Morningstar Fusses ... A Lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while, I've just been very busy with university studies. (And WOW! So many updates to Obey Me! I definitely enjoyed Lucifer's character song and can't wait for the audio drama hehe.) However, this series is still alive just will be slow on updates but luckily I had some time to finish and work on chapter two for Ten Things ^^ hope you guys enjoy as always.

“Why in the three realms, _Adrien_ , are you wearing _that_ outfit?”

Adrien groaned, he could already see it all playing out. First, it'd start with that, Lucifer folding his arms and narrowing his eyes in annoyance while blocking the bathroom door and saying some sort of “why are you wearing _that_ outfit?” question.

Then, Lucifer would sigh, take him by the arm, and practically drag him back into the closet and breathe down his neck as the human was forced to pick something more “suitable”—or, in other words, something that _Lucifer_ found suitable.

“ _Alsjeblieft, mijn Morgenster,”_ Adrien pleaded, as he found the demon starting the dragging phase of the whole debacle. “ _Ik weet dat je dit type stijl niet leuk vindt, maar—”  
_

“I will be having none of that from you.” Lucifer promptly cut him off. “If we are going to be at the annual Dark Arts Fest tonight, you are going to wear something that is suitable for the occasion.”

“But it's just some hokey magic festival!” He complained, trying to dig his feet into the floor to resist Lucifer, despite the fact the demon overpowered him by ten-fold. “Why do we need to look all fancy and stuff? I'm just a human, who cares if—”

  
  
Lucifer tilted his head towards him, “You are _my_ human, aren't you not?”

“...Yeah.”

“You know of my status, and you know all eyes are going to be on us.”

“Yeah, but I'm _your_ human and everyone else's opinion is inferior.”

“I see this is why you're such an unusual human,” Lucifer huffed as he gestured towards the clothes. “Since you aren't from the Devildom, nor have you achieved residency yet, allow me to give you pointers. This _is_ the Dark Arts, so please do not go about dressing up like you're headed up for the Celestial Realm, that's just tasteless and offensive.”

“...But it means we can go home though.” The young man beamed, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist and staring up at him like a puppy. “And if we stay home, that means we stay in your room. And if we stay in your room...”  
  
“ _Adrien._ ”

“Fineeee, because I love you, I'll pick something.” He turned to the racks of clothing. “Okay, so, darkness … can't dress bright—that's never a problem for me. What else?”

“I would believe the era is during the period of the second demon king.” Lucifer placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. “Have you been studying for your history?”

“Yeah, but it's hard converting it to human history periods...” Adrien fumbled through more clothes. “Umm ... so that's ... I dunno? Fifteenth century? Am I close?”

“Close, it was sixteenth.”

“Urgh, I swear...” Adrien buried his face into the hanging clothes. “What if I looked like a demon nun? Is that tasteful?”

“Need I repeat myself?”

“ _Neeeeee._ ”

Adrien scoured through the clothes, the fashion sense of the olden days was really _something,_ to say the least. He may not be a fashion connoisseur himself, but he at least knew mustard-yellow with polyester blue probably wasn't a good color palette to go with if you wanna appease the eyes of others. He kept running through his head of what he could remember from both Devildom and his own world's history when the idea suddenly hit him.

“Hey,” He turned around to face Lucifer. “So ... I know I'm not exactly, y'know, into clothing—but! What if ... we did a couples costume? More specifically, since she _was_ in the sixteenth century and, therefore, around the time of the second demon king: Bloody Mary and one of her willing victims!”

The demon, knowing his partner's interests and motivations far too well by now, didn't even bat an eye, “Are you supposed to be referring to Mary Tudor of England?”

“Yeah!” Adrien shouted, now eagerly perusing through the clothes in excitement. “Think about it, it'll be fitting for the whole festival thing, I'll be wearing 'appropriate clothing,' you'll look all proper and elegant, I get to see you _wearing a dress,_ ” He then winked at Lucifer and gave him the finger guns, “ _And_ , I'm your personal victim for the whole night—if you catch my drift~”

The demon immediately took a hold of the young man's arm and chuckled, “One, you _do_ remember Mrs. Tudor of England was only given that name for burning numerous Protestant disciples in her time, yes?”

“...Yeah.”

  
  
“Two,” Lucifer then held onto the human's other arm and gently pushed them down to Adrien's side, leaning a bit as he rested his head onto his partner's shoulder. “As much as I may be an artiste at times, using so much magic just to give the illusion that you're being burnt alive would be too much maintenance, despite its macabre flair.”  
  


“Mmf,” Adrien hummed upon feeling his partner kiss his neck. “Okay then, so what're you trying to tell me?”

“Why don't we go with a theme?” The demon grinned. “We both dress up as notorious human women from the second king's era, and I have one, I think, would be something of your taste.”

“Yeah?” Adrien leaned into him, smiling, “And who'd that be?”

“Mary, Queen of Scotland.”

“Wait ... wasn't she the one who got totally fucked over by those she trusted??”

“Precisely.”

“OI!” Adrien squirmed in annoyance. “What're you trying to say about me?”

“I think your experiences here have shown you tend to find yourself in many, _many_ compromising situations.” Lucifer explained with a smirk. “Not that you even intend to, just like Ms. Stuart.”

The Dutch man squinted his eyes at the demon; even if he wasn't necessarily opposed to the other pointing out a few truths, something about that damn smirk always made him feel a little salty, “Haha, you're _soooo_ funny!”

Adrien then huffed a little, closing his eyes and leaning up against Lucifer's chest in resignation, “Alright, fine. I'll dress up as Mary Queen of Scots for you because I love you, and you clearly do care a lot about dressing nice for this event.”

The Avatar of Pride kissed the young man on the side of his face, “Then, by all means, let's get dressed.”

Living under the same higher status of the demon brothers came with it perks, the easy access to high-quality, fine clothing was certainly something – although it was clear Asmodeus took the greatest joy out of it. After Adrien slipped on his formal undershirt, knee-high socks, and knee-high smocks, he headed downstairs to the RAD student tailoring shop, curious to see if the rest of his and Lucifer's costumes were being made.

As expected, the moment the human stepped into the room, a black and blue blur zipped by his legs to a large counter top table where half-made, colorful garments and materials lay. He watched the Pride Devils work incessantly on their outfits, the flashes of their magic causing the fine-woven silk to obtain a flowing, ethereal glow to their appearance.

“So...” Adrien asked, still watching in awe, “Uh ... how long is this gonna take?”

“Pah,” One of them flitted up to him, huffing, “What do you think we are, human? Angels? Of course this shall take time, these costumes were requested from Lucifer himself! Given the occasion that a human like you should even consider yourself _so fortunate_ to be in attendance, this ignorance of yours is appalling.”

Adrien raised his hands up to calm the tension, “Easy, easy – I understand, it's a cultural difference that's all. But no I think you guys are doing a good job I just … I really do need to research these things more.”

The Pride Devil squinted his eyes, sizing Adrien up, “You are the Morningstar's lover, yes?”

“Er ... yes.”

“One moment.” The Pride Devil vanished out of existence, briefly, before quickly reappearing with a heavy book in his wispy appendages, “Here, Lucifer explicitly requested you inform yourself.”

“What?” Adrien cried out indignantly as the Little Devil shoved the book into his hands, “But I was able to discern Mary Tudor versus Mary Queen of Scots – isn't that enough?”

“Do you _recall_ the precise differences between the two?”

Adrien went quiet before silently mumbling, “...No.”

“Well then, that speaks for itself. Please leave us, human, you will be informed through your D.D.D. when we have finished tailoring both of your suits for the night.”

It didn't surprise the young man that Lucifer would go this far in his demands—in fact, despite the fact he was grunting under the book's heavy weight, Adrien would have been surprised hadn't gone the extra mile to ensure he knew everything he possibly could when it came to certain situations. With a sigh of relief, he dropped the book onto the bed and flopped onto his side next to it.

“Man,” Adrien sighed at the book, treating it like it was another person. “Lucifer _really_ loves to go all-out on these things, huh?”

Slowly, he rolled over onto his stomach, resting his head on one of his palms, and then flipping open the pages of the thick book.

“Haa, _mierennuker!”_ Adrien sighed as he stared at the pages, “Of course you'd leave a whole booklet telling me what and what not to do! Lucifer, really now – why are you doing all of this just for a festival?”

Each of the pages were labeled with colorful, sticky notes-sized pieces of paper at the ends of many of the pages. Each were written in neat, almost calligraphic-like penmanship, detailed Adrien what he needed to remember specifically from Mary Stuart's life—the most renowned figureheads whether it was the letters potentially alluding to the murder of Henry Stuart, her potentially forced marriage to James Hepburn, or apparently how it had been at the hands of Sir William, the chief minister of Elizabeth the First, who loathed Mary due to her Catholic alignment and wished to bring her down from the throne.

Learning about the confirmed details of her execution was something in itself, the human could only remember that many historians found it hard to determine if the penmanship was Ms. Stuart's or someone else's but to see that the Devildom seemed to have privy to all of human history—the good, the bad, and everything in between—something in Adrien's memory stirred as he read the accounts taken from some minor spirits who'd been occupying the human realm at the time.

The pages went into full detail about how Mary was conned and mistreated by her second husband, James Hepburn, simply because he saw as her an exploit for his status and power, how her closest friend and secretary David Rizzio was stabbed in front of her eyes while she was pregnant due to Henry Stuart and her enemies despising her, and to top all of it off, Stuart ran to her cousin, Elizabeth the First, thinking she could trust her.

However, in the end, she was thrown in a dungeon and imprisoned on the grounds of Elizabeth suspecting she was trying to overthrow her. Reading about this poor woman who, when all of life had play its worst cards against her, was imprisoned for nineteen years and then executed by the family she thought she could trust struck an all too familiar chord in the young man.

_I'm with Lucifer now._ The young man reminded himself as he ran his hands over his face for a brief moment, the surge of painful memories nagging at his conscience. _I'm with Lucifer now. I'll never be with someone like that again._

Once he had his brief moment to compose himself, the human couldn't help but sigh a bit when he found a post it note further in the book telling him to practice his posture in the mirror on the page that showed a painting depicting Mary Stuart standing dignified next to her second husband, “....Lucifer, did I _really_ need to do all this?”

Gritting his teeth, as he toted the heavy book in his hands, he strolled up to the mirror and did his best to straighten his back, make a reserved smile, and tilt his head up in a dignified manner, _Man they're so stiff-looking … ho boy, of course he's going to want me to pose like this if anyone asks for pictures._

After practicing for a few hours, along with slowly reading through the set of post-it notes with certain phrases of Shakespearean English Adrien should use to seem more immersed into the human he was dressing as, the young man flopped onto the bed, drained. He knew he probably needed to get something to drink for his parched throat, and his body felt weird having to spend long periods of being completely upright instead of the sparse moments of being allowed to slouch.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and rest his brain from the influx of information, he heard his D.D.D. buzz and quickly answered it, “Hello?”

“Adrien de Vries,” A slightly snobbish voice spoke on the other end, “Your outfit is ready. Please come immediately so we may make any necessary adjustments.”

“Ah, yes,” He lifted himself off from the bed and began heading down to the first floor, “I'm on my way right now.”

Adrien headed back down the stairs, back into the tailor room, surprised to see Lucifer standing in the right side of the room, fully dressed head to toe in the proper attire. The human's jaw nearly dropped, Lucifer had always looked beautiful but in this style of clothing, he looked more like a king and the human half expected the demon to take his true form and spread out his darkened wings. His red eyes accentuated the dark tones of the thick, layered black dress.

The golden yellow engravings coated the midsection of the dress, an intricate array of thorned rose vines, the dress seemingly cut perfectly down the middle with a dangling belt lined with black and white pearls, encased in a golden frame in alternating pattern around the midsection of the demon's dress. The ruffs on the demon's wrists were white, laced with golden embroidery, black gems, and white pearls, and Lucifer donned three rings, one on the pointer finger, one on the ring finger, and one on his pinky. To top all of it off, the Pride Devils were adjusting his French Hood, the black draping headdress had a white band bordered by the same array of black and white pearls at the top.

In hindsight, he young man knew someone like Lucifer could pull off the regal, ruthless air that Mary Tudor exuded in her paintings, but, especially when dressed in her attire and the way he carried himself, Adrien could see it all so clearly. Mary Tudor was a woman who had faced hardship and illegitimacy during her youth, and did everything she could in her power to regain her position on the throne. She had a military plan and succession strategy so she could succeed Edward the Sixth after his death instead of Lady Jane Gray, she married Philip of Spain, despite the disapproval of a Spanish marriage enabling takeover of the country to reverse the anti-Catholic policies imposed from her father and those before her.

However, despite the fact that she faced an unhappy, adulterous marriage with Philip, her efforts in trying reform currency, her attempt at expanding trade between England and France, and the brief war that had England lose its last French territory in Calais, Mary Tudor was always notoriously renowned for her burning of at least three hundred Protestant dissenters at the stake—thus coining the now popular term, “Bloody Mary.”

The story of someone who did not hesitate to stick to a plan that would upset many to reach an end goal spoke volumes to Adrien when he briefly ran the idea of telling Lucifer to dress as her for the Dark Arts Festival. Although the human had yet to learn more of Lucifer's past, from the general knowledge he had so far he was certain Lucifer's past was tumultuous and rough after he and his brothers had fallen from the Celestial Realm.

  
  
Given the demon's infamous sadistic nature heralded by his brothers and all demons alike, it wasn't hard for Adrien to imagine Protestant dissenters screaming in agony as they were slowly consumed by the flames moving up from their feet towards their head. Lucifer could naturally encompass the face of a queen that did not hesitant to snuff out the revolution happening before her whilst being civil as expected of someone of her standing.

Noticing how Adrien had just been staring at him in a silent awe for a good five minutes, Lucifer's red eyes slowly shifted towards the human's direction as he upturned his head and asked in a voice that commanded authority, “ _Art thee with the hags who is't seeketh to defy the true church, Mary of Scotland_?”

_Fuck me, he can burn me at the stake any time..._ Adrien cleared his throat, trying to practice his posture and his lines, “E-er ... _Of course not, mine own family is a bloodline of devout ... believ'rs ... not h'retics..._ ”

Lucifer let out a low chuckle, waiting for the head Pride Devil to signal him the adjustments had been made. After the blue-horned imp gave him a curt nod, Lucifer strolled over to Adrien in the most dignified stroll the human had ever seen him do, “Your voice trembles, Adrien, how unbecoming of royalty – what would your husband think?”

Adrien tried to protest, but let out a surprised yelp as the Pride Devils zoomed around him and began dragging him to the changing pedestal they previously had Lucifer standing on, “H-hey—listen, you! I've still been trying to get the hang of this 'olde English,' I may know Dutch but this sixteenth century! A lot of other language influences got mixed in, that and the posture too! I'm not exactly the proper type like you _clearly_ are!”

He let out a few displeased grunts and “ _ow's!_ ” as the Pride Devils slipped on the Elizabethan dress the human would wear. It was a bit more simple than the one Lucifer was wearing, a simple loophole, layered dress with a white ruff, brownish yellow underskirt, with silver pearls aligned down the midsection of the dress perfectly. He, too, had white wrist ruffs but they were less flamboyant and gaudy than the ones on Lucifer's dress, and his French hood was the same brown color as his hair except adorned with the same silver pearls on the borders.

As Adrien tried not to bristle upon feeling the demons slipping on some golden rings on his fingers and slipping on pearl earrings, he saw Lucifer circling him slightly. The demon then straightened the humans shoulders, prodding his back, “You're still slouching, Adrien. A queen doesn't slack in her posture.”

“And isn't this queen supposed to be _Scottish_ , not Dutch?”

“Don't get technical with me,” Lucifer's eyebrows furrowed as he straightened Adrien's posture once more as the human felt the urge to slouch, “And puff out your chest more – you _did_ read through the book, yes?”

“Yeah, and my head was throbbing from that intense information overload,” Adrien sighed, “...But she really was innocent?”

“Such is the nature of the human realm.” The demon stated, frowning a bit as he straightened out his lover's ruff. “Unfortunately, the innocent don't always gain the victory.”

Adrien looked over his shoulder at him, “Ah yes, because didn't your Mary die to a cancer, potentially?”

“Yes, and it is confirmed — even though humans have yet to discover this.” Lucifer then gently guided Adrien's face to look in front him, “Keep still. I'm simply fixing you up. The Pride Devils do their best but there are smaller mistakes they sometimes overlook, despite themselves.”

The human sighed, at least the Pride Devils were busy getting more materials to make some more adjustments—allowing him to get comfortable with Lucifer's touch, “...It's always a bit uncanny how well you know me. When I read more about what happened to her, the details on the people who conspired against her … it sort of hit home.”

There was a brief silence between them, and as Adrien was about to continue, he felt the demon tighten the back of his dress slightly, “You've had certain people give you empty words, Adrien, I understand.”

Adrien nodded, “...It's been a long time since that time. But, to read it again – it'll always strike a nerve with me.”

Lucifer glanced around before briefly kissing Adrien's ear, murmuring, “Even demons can tell if someone shares certain pains with others, even if they're centuries apart.”

He then stepped back before his partner could react as the last round of Pride Devils did the last trimming and straightening to the human's outfit. The head Pride Devil waved them both to dismiss them, “Enjoy your evening, O' Great Morningstar and ... human.”

Adrien rolled his eyes at the head Pride Devil before walking alongside Lucifer, getting ready to leave RAD, “So, how are we going to go inside of a car with these?”

“A car? Adrien, the festival is not that far away – it is just within walking distance.”

Still maintaining the posture of elegance and dignity, Lucifer extended his ringed hand towards Adrien, “Shall we?”

Adrien took his hand, “Erm ... of course, _Mary of England._ ”

The walk to the festival was pleasant, the night sky of the Devildom's stars lit up even more as the young man and Lucifer strayed further away from the urbanized parts of the realm and more into the dark forests, the twisted, black trees, and the occasional flickers of will-o-wisps or other various spirits lurking in the shadows. Most people would have found the scenery to be a tad foreboding, but Adrien had grown comfortable. At the end of the day, a forest was a forest, whether it was in Hell itself or not. The walk was pleasing … at least if the human did discredit trying to desperately appease Lucifer's scrutinous gaze.

“Adrien, you're slouching again.” The demon sighed a bit as he gently prodded Adrien's back with his free hand, “Please, you are supposed to be a queen for this.”

There would be a brief period of silence as the human managed to do what was pointed out to him, and Adrien could feel the feelings of nature and peace returning until it would suddenly be jarred with, “Adrien, do not walk with that kind of gait – make your steps more slow, deliberate, and graceful. We're not speed walking in the hallways of RAD, we are on a stroll to an event that only we, the royal elite, must attend.”

It was almost periodic as their walk soon became filled with Lucifer's ordering throughout the whole way, “You're forgetting to hold your head up higher, a queen doesn't look down.”

“I noticed you were lacking an accent in your response towards me, I think we should start practicing right now.”

“Do you remember the man Mary Stuart was enamored with? What about those who conspired against her? How long was she imprisoned for?”

Finally, Adrien let out a sigh and stopped walking, “...Lucifer?”

“...Yes?”

“I understand this festival is so important to you,” The human began, taking one last breath of composure. “And I understand you're fairly for formalities, especially if it's implied in these events. But, I've done my best to study everything in the given time, and this is supposed to be us having fun being two notorious Mary's of the human world, during the second King's reign in the Devildom. Even if I slouch a little, slip-up my lines, or don't quite walk right – shouldn't that not affect whether or not we enjoy our night?”

At this, Lucifer's lips pursed in deep thought. The demon was silent for a least a few minutes before he finally answered, his crimson eyes piercing right through Adrien as he gently pulled the human forward and gazed down on him with an intense, heavy seriousness, “If I didn't ensure that every single thing was done to the best of your ability, Adrien, then that would signal what love and care I had for you, has left me.”

“But, you've fussed over so much, Lucifer!” He countered. “I mean, you had me _really_ look up so much information over Mary Stuart and Mary Tudor, we're both going to be speaking in Shakespearean English, we're both wearing these very, _very_ round, thick dresses and all this jewelry and fanciness – and you've been getting all fussing over me making sure I have my posture and gait down. I'm trying to understand that you care, but don't you think by getting wrapped up in all of this you miss the point of this where it's just supposed to be our night of fun in the end regardless of everything?”

“I am well aware of that.”

“And I've told you many, _many_ times that I don't really require or need such things—and I'm certain you didn't need to go to the lengths you went for this event!”

“Yes, you would be correct.”

“So _why?!”_

“It is as I've just explained to you, Adrien,” The demon explained once more, this time taking Adrien's other free hand and clasping onto it as well. From a distance, the two looked like they were in one of the typical, brief dance positions seen in royal events during the time of Mary Tudor and Mary Stuart. “You are the most and only valuable human to me, in this life. There is much about myself I don't disclose often, but you invoke feelings in me that I've not felt in a _very_ long time—much to the point I almost forgot I could even feel them in the first place. So, therefore, while I'm very aware that you do not require these lengths that I go to and, like many of my brothers, you find my fussing overbearing, I will always be this particular with you. To only go the minimum effort, instead of going above and beyond, is an insult to my feelings towards you. Someone of your caliber, who is responsible for how my days of mundane and tiring work turn into things that are pleasant and make me feel young again, I wish to enjoy spending any moment I have with you to its fullest potential.”

Adrien fell silent, processing the words his lover had just said to him. A faint red, slightly golden glow illuminated behind Lucifer as the blood-moon began to peek out from the slightly dense clouds that had been obscuring it in the night. His red eyes, the crimson and black swirling intensely under the light as the demon stared at Adrien as he explained himself, stirred something inside the young man that finally made everything click.

Even if it was nearly grating, overbearing, and sometimes a chore to adhere and tolerate Lucifer's fussiness, it was only because he cared. He cared about his brothers doing well and holding the highest reputation—so he fusses over them not studying or disobeying. He cared deeply about Diavolo's wishes and fusses over every job and order given to him is completed fully and perfectly within his utmost abilities. And for Adrien, the one person who Lucifer _deeply_ treasured, it was only inevitable he would get the most of the demon's fussing—it was how he showed his love and appreciation.

A slight blush appeared on Adrien's face before he managed to let go of Lucifer's hands and embrace him in a brief hug, “... _Dank je wel, mijn Morgenster._ ”

About half an hour later, the two arrived at their destination, traveling down a path that led to a clearing in one of the dense, dark forests in the rural area of the Devildom. Two Minotaurean-like creatures stood at the entrance, only giving the two a curt nod as they made way for the two to come in.

The human did his best to maintain his straightened back and walk with caution and poise as he did his best to make sure he didn't trip or slouch. The way these people carried themselves was something else entirely, so much more methodical and slow regardless if it was due to the clothes both Mary's were expected to wear at the time or not.

“Er...” Adrien paused a bit, trying to remember what he could from Lucifer's notes, “Thither art many creatures hither, Mary of England.”

“Mary of Scotland,” Lucifer's voice took on a slightly deeper purr, making Adrien feel a little flustered—the demon _clearly_ was enjoying himself, “ _This is the land of the hags and the damned ye art in. Isn't 't unsightly?”_

“ _Nay, 'tis not unsightly_ ,” Adrien avoided Lucifer's gaze as he answered. “But interesting, rather...”

“ _Lucif'ahr Morn'achstar!_ ”

Adrien blinked, he knew Lucifer and the denizens of the Devildom all spoke Demoniac, but if this was a dialect he'd never heard it before in his life. As he and Lucfier stopped, a creature that Adrien could only discern as a hybrid between a wolf and an owl with the tail of a serpent approached his lover with a toothy, jovial smile, “ _Vo'ensh poz wonderful it acha thok eyik izh tho our fair sa night.”_

_Wait, did I just hear some English words thrown in there?_ Adrien wondered before asking as calmly as he could, “Ah, _Mary of England, how doth thee knoweth this sir?”_

Upon hearing Adrien speak up, the demon focused on him, his pupils dilating in curiosity, “Ah, _but ozh eyik izh ucha someone new lash'ov izh ai izh'domosh broth'ahrz acha nowhere thok acha eyik?”_

“ _Ov mo'acha, please.”_ Lucifer excused himself to the creature before explaining to Adrien, “ _In the reign of the second king, thither wast an older form of Demoniac spoken roughly did doth clepe Archadaeus. He wast a lot moo fond of the human ordinary and thus some English, or any human language words, can beest did hear in some phrases._ ”

The demon took Adrien's hand, bowing slightly as he kissed it, “ _Valorous evening, mine liege. I am his royal highness, Grand Marquis Amon, seventh issue of the Goetia. Such a pleasure to meeteth thee, thither hath been talk of the Morningstar finding a mate.”_

“ _'tis a pleasure to meeteth thee as well, Amon of Goetia.”_ Adrien managed his best cordial reply while internally hoping the demon would just let go of his hand already and not get too fixated on the fact that he was a human.

Luckily for the young man, it seemed Amon's interest was mainly on catching up with Lucifer and from what little Adrien could discern, it seemed it had been a long time since Lucifer attended a festival like this. After the two had finished conversing, Lucifer and Adrien did a myriad of activities at the festival. They both dined on exotic meals, some specifically prepared during the era of The Second King, and other humans that lived in the sixteenth century as well. There were a variety of games, and Adrien felt thankful enough that he only had to watch some of the people play the far more extreme and somewhat violent sports of Second Era Devildom.

For the human aspect of things, chess was very interesting in seeing how much some of the older rules differed from the ones used in modern day, and while it took Adrien a bit to get the hang of it, the card game that would have been heavily played by the queens, Imperial, was fun even if he lost to Lucifer. Although, the human was certain Mammon would do the best at Imperial, given that it was essentially an older form of poker in terms of gameplay. Once the two had played a couple of rounds of another popular card game of the time, Pope Joan, Lucifer took Adrien to what looked like to be a pub.

As the two began taking their seats, Adrien couldn't help but notice the content, pleased smile on Lucifer's face. He then asked, “ _Mary of England, jump how long hath't been since thee did attend this fair?”_

“ _Very._ ” Lucifer answered as he intently watched the Gluttony Little Devil prepare their drinks. “ _Peradventure centuries ago, kindest Mary of Scotland_.”

The Gluttony Devil daintily placed their mugs in front of them, “ _To thy health, mine lieges!_ ”

“ _We thank thee for thy service._ ” Lucifer politely replied, watching the Gluttony Devil leave.

Adrien took a tentative sip, surprised that, for once, a drink from the Devildom seemed to have some effect on him, “Huh, did—er, _doth the ales of the Second Liege beest different from anon?_ ”

“ _Ye art sharp, Mary of Scotland._ ” The demon praised as he began drinking his mug. “ _The second king did love human culture yond much. Doth beest careful not to drinketh too apace.”_

Adrien nodded, taking slow sips of the beverage, it was an odd mix between slightly sweet but more sour and tangy. Eventually, the two finished their drinks with Adrien not feeling too much besides a bit of drowsiness and Lucifer appeared to be feeling roughly the same effects. To end the night off, the two joined a courtroom dance being held at the center of the clearing, dancing under the blood moonlight to tunes that sounded like a mix of folk and ballad-style to the human. It was interesting how distanced, rigid, and less “touchy-feely” these sixteenth century dances were, with the most contact being brief hand holding or “high-fives,” before Adrien and Lucifer would switch sides.

Once the two had made it back to Lucifer's room at RAD, the demon did not hesitate to use magic to take off and store their outfits as he pinned Adrien down onto his bed, leaving multiple kisses along the Dutch man's neck and shoulders. Too worn and drowsy to comment much, Adrien only let content hums and groans as he wrapped his arms tightly around Lucifer's back and held onto him tightly, squirming and whimpering slightly whenever the demon would stop any form of touching him. Unfortunately, due to the ale they both drank, Adrien passed out with Lucifer on top of him and all the demon could do was give the unconscious human one last kiss on the lips before he fell asleep.

In the morning, the sound of the double-headed finches chirping woke Adrien up, seeing himself completely wrapped in Lucifer's grasp. He stirred a bit, making the half-asleep demon loosen his grip, allowing the human to reach over to the nightstand and grab the pen and journal he had saved.

Just as he finished writing the second entry and set the notebook back, he felt the bed shift as Lucifer staggered over, and wrapped his arms around Adrien, pulling him back down onto the soft mattress with him, mumbling, “What were you doing...”

Adrien chuckled at the show of affection, turning around and nesting his head onto Lucifer's bare chest as he hugged him back tightly, “I got my second thing down, that's all.”

“Mmm...” The demon nodded off drowsily, “Cute....”

Inside, the journal entry read:

_2\. A Morningstar fusses … a lot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Translations:  
> "Alsjeblieft, mijn Morgenster, ik weet dat de dit type stijl niet leuk vindt, maar-" - "Please, my Morningstar, I know you don't like this type of style, but-"  
> "Neeeeee" - "Noooooo"  
> "mierennuker" - (literally) "Antfucker," used when someone is a big stickler for details.  
> "Art thee with the hags who is't seeketh to defy the true church, Mary of Scotland?" - Are you with the witches who seek to defy the true church, Mary of Scotland? (referring to the Protestants vs. Catholics)  
> "dank je wel, mijn Morgenster" - thank you, my morningstar  
> "Lucif'ahr Morn'achstar!" - Archadeaus for "Lucifer Morningstar"  
> "Vo'ensh poz wonderful it acha thok eyik izh tho our fair sa night.” - "How wonderful it is to see you at our fair this night."  
> "Ah, but ozh eyik izh ucha someone new lash'ov izh ai izh'domosh broth'ahrz acha nowhere thok acha eyik?" - "Ah, but it seems you have someone new with you, but your brothers are nowhere to be seen?"  
> "Ov mo'acha, please." - "One moment, please."
> 
> And for translations, here is the link used for the Shakespearean talk and the "Archadaeus" talk as well:  
> https://funtranslations.com/shakespeare  
> https://lingojam.com/AbyssalDemonLanguage
> 
> If anyone knows a more accurate Shakespearan translator I could use in the future please let me know! Thank you guys so much for the support as always. <3
> 
> If anyone's interested in the histories of Mary Stuart (Mary Queen of Scots) and Mary Tudor ("Bloody Mary"), feel free to check out these links! I did take creative liberty by implying in the Devildom they know certain things that human history is still speculative on. In reality, the letters that brought down Mary Stuart are only speculated to be forged given the context of the time and her circumstances. It's still very interesting stuff regardless!:  
> https://www.history.com/topics/british-history/mary-i  
> https://www.history.com/news/mary-queen-of-scots-casket-letters-scandal  
> https://almeida.co.uk/the-legitimacy-of-the-letters


End file.
